


his temptation

by selucent



Series: Ly's #Hunhan2021FicRelay [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: his world is his world, his fight is his fight, his impatience is his temptation
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Ly's #Hunhan2021FicRelay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	his temptation

  
_**《 warning: violence, sex, nudity 》**_  
  
  
  
  
**"BOSS! IT'S XIAO LUHAN! HE SET US UP!"** Sehun's underling screamed while kneeling in front of him. Sehun groans while running his slender fingers on his forehead giving it a little massage. Thinking how to stop Xiao Luhan from pestering him and his businesses, it's really hard for Sehun to stop him as this guy is a very persistent and also he is his _**long-time**_ _**lover.**_  
  
Sehun is fucking headoverheels with this guy since they we're kids that's why he can't get mad or fight against him. Xiao Luhan is very beautiful and a good fighter but what Sehun love the most about him is his sweet smile that Sehun wants to earn everyday that's why he confessed to him his feeling a year ago which Luhan accepted and by that they become lovers. They went on dates like normal lovers do, they hug and kiss each other but Luhan wanted more of him.  
  
That's why Luhan started something very naughty to make Sehun do what he wanted to happen, he consistently working on setting up Sehun's gang into different shits and troubles. Sehun can still remember the first, where they are in the middle of collecting money when suddenly police arrived from nowhere because of Xiao Luhan. And now it happen again, Sehun's gang caught by cops and he have to spend huge amount of cash to free them and the collection day is about to start soon and he need to complete collecting today's earning but then Luhan ruined it. He need to keep his money rolling.  
  
Sehun had enough, he can't take it anymore. This had to stop, he knows Luhan is doing this to get what he wanted from him. Sehun stand from his seat. He snatched his electric cigarette and phone on his desk. He took a deep breath and then look at his two underlings.  
  
**"I'll take care of this, continue collecting those money"** Sehun said to his underlings.  
  
**"but boss! what if Xiao Luhan do something again?"**  
  
**"I won't let him, I'll take care of him! so, GO! NOW!"** he yelled that makes the two bow at him before running out of his office. He dialed Luhan's number and his lover immediately answered.  
  
**"oh! finally you called me, what a pleasant surprise."** Luhan sat on his swivel chair with a huge smile on his face.  
  
**"THIS AIN'T A FUCKING GAME XIAO LU!"** Luhan continue smiling while listening to his boyfriend's sexy angry voice. **"YOU CAN'T JUST SABOTAGE ME LIKE THIS! YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!"**  
  
**"sehun-ah~ that's what I want!"** Luhan exclaimed and softly chuckle. **_"a pain in my ass, sehun-ah~please ah!"_** Luhan moans over and over again though it sounds mocking but for Sehun it's a sound of temptation. _Keep it together Sehun._ **"come on! sehun-ah! you are my boyfriend for almost two years now AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME BEYOND KISSING!"**  
  
**"I don't need your impatience right now, xiao lu"**  
  
**"even if I beg?"** Luhan asked. **"get on my knees"** he sexily said then smirk. **"and suck you-**  
  
**"YAH! XIAO LU!"** Sehun yelled on the phone that makes Luhan laugh as he can imagine his boyfriend's angry face right now and he always find it so cute, too bad he can't see it. Luhan's laugh slowly fade as one of his underlings burst inside his office.  
  
**"Boss Lu, leader of Alpha Spinx is here"** he calmly said. Luhan just nod and signaled his underlings to let them in. Sehun noticed the sudden silence on Luhan after hearing the name Alpha Spinx.  
  
**"Xiao Lu, is there a problem?"**  
  
**"no"** that sounded a lie and Sehun knows it. He is with Luhan for as long as he can remember and he knows if he is in trouble through his voice. **"I'll talk to you later and dont worry I won't go on your way, Sehun-ah, I love you!"** Luhan laugh a little but that didn't gave Sehun the assurance that he was okay. He walked out if his office then two of his underlings followed him.  
  
**"prepare the bugatti"** he said in a lowest tone, one underling walk ahead to do what Sehun odered. He knows Luhan is stubborn and hates him when Sehun is getting on his way specifically when dealing with Alpha Spinx and his businesses as a mafia leader, but not now he is his lover and he won't let him hurt by anyone else. **"you said, you won't go on my way? then I'll go on my way to you"** Sehun mumbled, get on his bugatti and drive it fast as could to go at Luhan's territory while his other underlings just followed him by car.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alpha Spinx are money suckers, they sucked Mafia leaders money and collection. Luhan didn't expect they would attempt to robbed him today. **"out of all days why today, damn it"** he mumbled while still hitting some smokes waiting for the leader to come in his office.  
  
The door flew open and Spinx himself came out, he is the leader of the notorious mafia sucker Alpha Spinx. Hands are on his pocket, cigarette is on his mouth then smirk as he met glares at Luhan who busy sitting on his chair.  
  
**"hand it over, xiao luhan"** Luhan scoffs, lean forward and just continue smoking as he can't believe someone is ordering him. Never in his life he get an order, for him it's an insult.  
  
Spinx scoffs as he can't believe a mafia dare to disobey him, he never met Luhan before and rumors are true that he is a pain in the ass and stubborn as hell. He never listen to anyone, except for his lover which is their next target. The richest mafia, Oh Sehun.  
  
**"Mr. Spinx, you won't get anything from-"** Luhan stop as Spinx shot his gun on his side. Luhan is used to gunshots, he look back as to where the bullet hits and his blood boils as he saw the painting that Sehun paints for him.  
  
Luhan stand up and took a deep breath, walk in front of Spinx. He drop his cigarette on the flower and step on it. Luhan look at the guys who is four inch taller than him.  
  
**"did you know that painting cost?"** Luhan asked  
  
**"whatever but that is my warning shot!"** Spinx said then started the duel with Luhan who didn't see the fist coming to his face. He immediately kicked his gun out his hand and they started punching each other, Luhan heard loud noises outside and he think his underlings are fight Spinx's underlings too.  
  
**"AH!"** Luhan grunts as he get an uppercut from Spinx that made him dizzy and he was caught of guard when he felt Spinx aimed a gun his head. More of his underlings walk inside his office. Luhan keep on cussing in his head as he knows his underlings got beaten up outside. He is used to fighting but he didn't expect the group's strength, he felt weak.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sehun speed up his car and he got really worried about Luhan so he tried calling him but his phone is just keep on ringing multiple times. Until Luhan called him, he answered it while his airpods on his ear.  
  
Sehun can tell it was not Luhan as he heard bunch of noises.  
**"who are you?"** Sehun said first hand that made Spinx laugh that sounds irritating on Sehun's ear. He can feel anger on his chest and his brows are meeting each other.  
  
**"yes, hello this is Spinx of Alpha Spinx. Nice to meet you!"** Spinx said politely but for Sehun he knows he is mocking him. **"I just give Luhan a favor to call you back, he is a bit busy sucking my dick right now."** he said that startledSehun and made him step on the engine deeply wishing that was Spinx's face. **"ah! that's good! fuck! ah!"** Sehun heard bunch of laughs and he can imagine Luhan being dirtied is making his blood boils. Sehun knows he is about to kill someone right now and his hands are itching to do it over the phone.  
  
**"nah! I'm just kidding! I'd rather let him suck my dick infront of you, it must be exciting!"** Sehun felt relieved as he heard Luhan's yelp over a gag. He finally arrived at Luhan's place. **"why don't you come over?"** he said but Sehun didn't answer he get out of his car with his loaded gun on the back of his pocket, fixed his jacket. His underlings started fighting the Spinx Underlings and untie some of Luhan's undelings to help them fight. There are over 50 men fighting against Sehun's six undelings and Luhan 10 underlings, that would be 16 vs 50.  
  
**"I'm here bastard"** Sehun coldly said he removed on his airpod then he step on it that can he heard on Spinx side.  
  
Spinx felt he angered a whole tiger inside Sehun and he got more excited about it, he called more of his underlings on the headquarters to come over to take down two big mafias in one night.  
**"THIS IS JACKPOT BOYS!"** he scream that makes them to cheer as if they won.  
  
Sehun joined the rumbled, he was strictly trained by the mafia leader who pick him up on the street when he was a kid. He was trained to be strong and smart on fighting against the money suckers like Spinx. He and Luhan went on a fight here and there when they were kids, in highschool up to college until they became a mafia leaders on their own group. They became famous underoof as no one can defeat them at all and specially when leaders underground knew about their relationship. They became powerful and no one dare to take them down as they know they have each others back.  
  
Sehun pant heavily while still fighting against Spinx's underlings, he trained his underlings so well. They finished fighting the 60 people and Sehun knows this is not yet finish.  
  
**"call for back up"** Sehun said to one of his underlings who just nod and call their back ups. **"call your boss back up, now!"** Sehun said to Luhan's undeling who just nod while Sehun went inside Luhan's building. He walk calmly as he could as he know he wouldn't like the thing he is about witness once he get inside Luhan's office.  
  
Luhan is now lying face down over his desk, his hand is tied up behind him while his ankle is tied up as well. He already received hard punches on his stomach from five people that is enough for him to lose his strength to even lift a finger plus their Spinx is sitting on his back that makes him harder to breathe. Everything is okay not until the guy suddenly run his fingers on his hair that gives Luhan chills.  
  
**"you are beautiful"** he suddenly pulled his hair up to make his face up to check him out. Then suddenly he run his fingers on Luhan's butcheeks that startled him . **"If your boyfriend is dead outside, I might your life and sell you at the black market bet I can get a huge money out of you"** Luhan gived all his strength to shaked his body that made the guy fell on the floor but then he was kicked off the desk and he fell on the floor facing down that hurts the hell of him. He grunts but the gag on his mouth is stopping him.  
  
Spinx suddenly went to Luhan to kicked his stomach once again that just open a huge amount of pain in him while the four others are just watching him getting beat once again, they are all just laughing.  
**"FUCK YOU! BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KICK-"** Spinx and everyone in the room stop as the door flew open and Sehun came out immediately aimed his gun at the guy who he wanted to kill the most that is kicking Luhan but four guns are aiming back at him. Spinx was surprised that he didn't even flinch.  
  
**"your night and shinning armor is here, welcome!"** Spinx step on Luhan's stomach that made Luhan grunt.  
  
**"remove your stupid feet when I'm still asking nicely"** Sehun said still wearing a game face on, giving deadly glares at Spinx while his gun is aiming straight on his head. **"NOW!"**  
  
Spinx got so irritated at how Sehun and Luhan giving him stupid orders, he is supposed to be the one who scares them but he can't see it through them. He pulled out his gun and with no warnings he pulled the trigger on shot Luhan's side once again that left a hole on the floor. Luhan heard a tingly sound on his head while Sehun got really scared for the first time and Spinx can't help but to laugh at the scares on their faces.  
  
Luhan look at Sehun's eyes, they both felt scared. Scared of losing each other, they are not scared of dying but they are more scared that they'll be killed by guns.  
  
**"I can pull the trigger and aim on his head now if you want"** Spinx said and Sehun can't think of any plan to save Luhan or even him. He can't deceive Spinx, he always go for the kill. **"it's so fun to kill two richest mafia in one night, imagine all the money I could get from you guys. Don't worry I'll spend your money wisely, like what you guys always say, keep the money rolling!"** Luhan lay down his head look at the ceiling that gives him a plan, he look at Sehun eyes who got his attention. Then Luhan look at the light up then back to the light switch on Sehun's side.  
  
Sehun knows what is Luhan trying to say to him, he look back to Luhan and slowly close his eyes. It was a sign to save himself, Luhan close his eyes as well while wishing their plan is effective.  
  
**"okay let's start! let's transfer your money in my bank- WHAT!"** everyone panics as Sehun switch off the light, he has a good vision at night and he did the first shot at the guy.  
  
**"FUCK KILL THEM!"** Spinx screams while still trying to see in the dark, Luhan slowly roll his body up. Shots are keep on shooting and they didn't know they killed themselves but Spinx got to adjust his sight and went to Sehun and immediately knocked him down on the floor.  
  
Luhan hurry up and untie himself to help Sehun but he could see nothing, he took his gun on his drawer. He heard Sehun and Spinx fighting but he can't see them. **"SEHUN! TURN ON THE LIGHTS! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!"**  
  
**"I CAN SEE YOU! LIGHTS SWITCH! YOUR TWELVE O'CLOCK!"** Sehun grunt while choking Spinx with his arm while Luhan walk towards the switch and turn it on. Finally he saw Sehun and he fucking smile at him. _Stupid._  
  
Luhan aimed his gun on Spinx that made him stop from struggling. His eyes are full of anger, he can't believe he was defeated. His underlings are laying on the ground.  
  
**"aish, you kicked me so hard!"** Luhan whines while rubbing his aching tummy.  
  
**"IF YOU JUST CALLED ME SOONER YOU WILL NOT BE HURT! STUPID!"** Sehun yelled while still choking Spinx.  
  
**"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID! YAH! IM YOUR BOYFRIEND!"** Luhan yelled back that just irritates Sehun. His stubbornness and ungrateful ass is getting him on the edge of his anger.  
  
**"let! me! go!"** Spinx beg as Sehun grip is getting stronger. Sehun pushed him on the ground and gasp for air. Sehun walk towards Luhan, he faced his boyfriend. Even he is stubborn and crazy in the end he still in love with him.  
  
**"are you okay?"** Sehun calmly said, lift his chin up to check on the bruises on his face. Luhan can see clearly the worried look on his boyfriend's face and he don't know why he still look so fucking handsome in any angle. Luhan stop and got startled as Sehun look closely on his face. **"it's just a scratch, it will heal up fast."** but deep down Sehun is still feeling bad at scratches his beautiful boyfriend got. **"are you still hurt somewhere?"** Sehun step back to check on Luhan's body if he got some wound but he got distracted on his chest exposing much skin because of the three first button are open. **"did they touch you elsewhere? tell me now"** Sehun said while buttoning Luhan's sleeves, Luhan just look up to Sehun's face who ks not looking at him but then he remembers Spinx did touch his butt earlier. _Should I tell that?_ **"did he touch you xiao lu? hmm?"** Sehun asked once again as he saw the hesitation on Luhan's gaze but he didn't answer which Sehun knows he did touch Luhan.  
  
Sehun took a deep breath and look back at Spinx who is now standing holding a gun, aiming at Sehun. He pulled the trigger.  
Luhan startled at click.  
**"that's my gun, it's not loaded"** Sehun said before punching Spinx face that made him knocked out on the floor face first. Sehun pant while making a circular motion on his wrist to ease the pain on punch a whole skull.  
  
Luhan spin Sehun to face him then pull him by collar.  
**"YOU BROUGHT UNLOADED GUN! ARE YOU CRAZY!"** he yelled on his face. **"DO YOU WANNA DIE! HA!"** Luhan's heart is so heavy right now, he can't believe a mafia like Sehun is defenseless. He pushed him as his tears is about to come out and he don't want Sehun to see it.  
  
**"I removed the magazine earlier when we are fighting"** Sehun picked up the magazine of his gun on the floor and his gun and fixed it. Luhan glares at him and look down as he felt embarrassed. **"don't worry I won't be kill by these, I promise!"** Sehun smile a little as he felt he is really special whenever Luhan worries about him. He is ruthless with others but on him he is caring and worrisome. Sehun don't have any single regret on who to love and give his heart with.  
  
  
Sehun and Luhan's underlings walk in to check on their bosses that gives them a hint that they also won over Alpha Spinx they fought with. **"dispose them now"** Luhan ordered his underlings and also did the same.  
  
**"this guy, tie him in a tree"** Sehun said while pointing at Spinx who still knocked out dead on the floor.  
  
**"yes boss!"** Sehun's underling said and they all started picking up the passed out and dead bodies on the floor.  
  
Luhan walk back to his desk then check on the painting of himself that has now a bullet hole, he felt really bad looking at it right now. **"damn it!"** Luhan mumbled, Sehun heard it and he look at his own painting he made for Luhan.  
  
**"that's fine, I'll make one again"**  
  
Luhan just sigh and look back Sehun.  
**"I'm sorry"** Sehun knows Luhan treasured it the most and he can see the sorry on his face. _Even you are sorry you are still cute, so I forgive you._  
  
**"let me take you home"**  
  
Luhan thought something naughty once again. He placed his hand over his desk, bend a little then look at Sehun sexily as if he was seducing him. **"your place? or mine?"** Luhan said in soft but sexy way, Sehun just found him funny so he chuckle that made Luhan frown.  
  
**"stop that, come on"** Sehun reach his arm to Luhan who just pout as his seduction is not effective. He didn't lure Sehun again. **"let's go home to my place"** Luhan stop once he hold on Sehun's hand. **"to sleep, no sex"** Luhan's face went back to frown as he thought Sehun gave in already.  
  
**"ouch!"** Luhan hissed as he felt once again the pain on his muscles that got beaten up. Sehun knew this would happen and he regret on just punching Spinx for what he did to Luhan.  
  
**"get on my back, come on"** Sehun sit down and waited for Luhan to get on his back. Luhan smile as he remember their kids days when he is taller than Sehun, when he is the one who carry him on his back but now look at him he is the one who carries him and saved him.  
  
Sehun heaved up while Luhan is on his back, Luhan hugged his arm around Sehun's neck. He once again fell in love at this small gesture he is doing right now and he couldn't imagine no more himself doing this kind of thing with other guy.  
  
As they went outside their underlings are still cleaning up the mess infront of Luhan's building. Some of them keep on bowing at Luhan and Sehun who is just walking towards Sehun's bugatti.  
  
**"you really used the bugatti to get here, thought you have that for display"** Luhan said then chuckle, his boyfriend is a car collector and his bugatti is the fastest car he has and now Luhan could see how he panicked earlier. _I really worried him that much._  
  
**"it's for emergency like this"** Sehun out down Luhan and open the door for him and let him sit on the shotgun seat. Still worried at Luhan might got injuries inside him. Sehun get on his sit after settling Luhan. **"call your private doctor, so he could check on you"** he said as he started the engine.  
  
**"no need, this will heal up tomorrow"** Luhan assumes. **"I can't feel anything else aside from the muscle pain, don't worry."** Luhan assures, Sehun just nod and drive. Luhan just lay his head on the headrest then look at the handsome driver he have beside him. He noticed a new ear piercing. **"a helix piercing?"**  
  
**"Minyoung pierced it"**  
  
**"She is practicing on you again huh?"** Luhan nod, Minyoung is Sehun's sister not by blood but three of them grew up together they live under a mafia leader's house.  
  
**"yeah, unfortunately I can't complain but do you** **remember when she did her first piercing practice on your ear?"**  
  
**"stop"** Luhan warned as he knows what is next to this story whenever they come up.  
  
**"you cried non-stop until all your face fluids all came out, you look so funny that time! dirtyyy!"** Luhan just face palm as he remember that day again. That was his first piercing and Minyoung still practicing so it does really hurt so bad. **"but at the second one, you didn't cry or even hissed"** Sehun said in a serious tone. Luhan remember that, it was because he was holding Sehun's hand and he is looking at him, that was also the day Luhan first knew that Sehun is his strength. He couldn't go on with hardship without him.  
  
Sehun stop the car as the traffic lights went red, Luhan took that opportunity to lean closer at Sehun kissed him on his lips. **"because you are there, when I'm in pain you are always there to ease it"** Luhan said then he kissed him once again. Sehun missed Luhan's lips as he haven't tasted it for the whole day since they are both busy collecting money in the neighborhood that's why he is savoring his boyfriend's lips. A honk stop them from kissing as the lights is already green, Luhan get back on his seat. Still blushing and lips are still moist from Sehun's lips. Sehun chuckle at the sudden deep kissing but he'll make sure he'll get more once they get home.  
  
  
They got home at Sehun's penthouse and he let Luhan lay on his back on his bed, he place a hot pack over his stomach to ease the pain Luhan had been enduring for awhile. Luhan felt so frustrated as he can imagine again he and Sehun having sex on the bed tonight but he can't see that it was Sehun's priority right now.  
  
**"Sehun-ah, can't we do it?"** Sehun glance at his boyfriend who is pouting at him while pressing a hot pack on his stomach.  
  
**"xiao lu! you almost die tonight and that's what you are thinking?"** Sehun said while his arms are crossed.  
  
**"can you think of the possibilities of regrets on not having sex with me before I die?"** Luhan whines back.  
  
**"XIAO LU!"** Sehun yelled and Luhan knows that is the time to stop, he failed again.  
  
Luhan hump and slump all his muscles.  
**"you won't have sex with me even I'm not in this kind of situation!"** he mumbled, Sehun just sighed and continue giving Luhan a sponge bath that only irritates Luhan. **"I'll take a bath! I'm not sick!"** Luhan glare then get up then started unbuttoning his sleeves.  
  
**"What are you doing?"** Sehun asked and Luhan could see the gulp that Sehun just did while looking on his now exposed chest.  
  
  
**"I'm taking a bath~"** Luhan thought of a naughty idea, if he can't get Sehun tonight he would resent himself. He faced Sehun and slowly unbuttoned his sleeves but Sehun get up and prepared himself to leave but Luhan desprately grab Sehun by the nape to kissed his lips. It was in a fast pace and deeper, their tongue overlap each other inside their mouth. Luhan wanted more, he wanted Sehun to touch him so bad.  
  
Luhan pushed the taller on his bed and without taking another breath he fastly went on top of him to kiss him again, held both of Sehun's hands above his head like he is the one topping him. They just continue kissing until Luhan started grinding his clothed thing on Sehun's clothed hard on. He can't believe he made him hard by just kissing him. Their sexual tension rises even more and Sehun is already at the edge of his patience, if Luhan is this naughty around him he will never stop himself from wrecking him. **_"a little tease and yet you gave in, ravish me~"_**  
  
**"fuck!"** Sehun cursed, slip his hand from Luhan's grip to push him and take over the course that just made the small form a winning smile, a smile of victory. He is been dreaming of this, to be under Sehun's beautiful body. **"you want to play dirty? fine let's play dirty"** Sehun said eagerly and in one swift he removed Luhan's pants and undies that gives him the excitement he is been waiting for.  
  
Sehun stand up to look at Luhan's naked body on his bed.  
**"finger yourself"** he said full of authority. Confused at first but Luhan suddenly got what Sehun meant.  
  
**"WHAT! YOU SHOULD DO THAT!"** Luhan scream but Sehun just smirk and crossed arms at his lover.  
  
**"obey me or nothing at all"** the younger smirk again while waiting for Luhan to obey him. **"come on, I thought you want this"** Luhan is not into fingering, he rather to be fucked with no preparation than take his own fingers. That wouldn't satisfy him.  
  
**"fuck this!"** But for the sake of having sex with his boyfriend he would gladly do it.  
  
**"I will, after you prepare yourself."** Luhan sighed as he spread his legs wide open, he inserted two of his fingers and slowly fucked his hole. **"you're doing so great, make it three please"** and Luhan obey him, added another finger, massaging his own inside that gives him pleasure. He open his mouth and let out soft moans in every hit on his own prostate. **"faster, Xiao Lu"** Sehun held on the back of Luhan's kneecaps to pinned it harder on his bed. Luhan's fingers went deeper inside him, it's very tiring but he didn't stop as he felt really great hitting good spots inside him. Luhan keep the pace while looking at Sehun wishing it was his cock was inside him, messing with him.  
  
**"a-ah se- ah sehun~"** Luhan moans as he cum by fucking his own hole, he breathe heavily and stop moving his hands. **"fu-fuck"**  
  
**"you came yet you haven't touch yourself, so naughty"** Sehun let go of Luhan's legs while still watching Luhan's cock release white juice spread over his tummy. **"I guess we are done, let me clean you up"** Sehun said just to tease Luhan who is about to explode anytime, he is on the edge of his patience as well. He badly want Sehun to pound on him but he is being stubborn once again and its making him all crazy.  
  
**"I LET MY FINGERS FUCK ME BECAUSE YOU SAID SO! I FUCKING OBEY YOU AND THEN YOU'LL JUST LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS! FUCK YOU!"** Sehun smirk that teases Luhan and throw him the box of tissue that Sehun gave him. Sehun laugh and gave in, he knows Luhan is about to exploade anytime soon. He might pull out a gun or something if that happens.  
  
He unbuttoned his sleeves and drop it on the floor, he grab his phone to play some music on his phone which is already connected to his speaker in his room. _Japanese Denim_ started playing, Luhan once mentioned to him that once he got the chance to have sex with Sehun he would play this song will doing it on repeat. Luhan can't believe that Sehun remember that small information which he thought he is not listening.  
  
**"Let's make love now, Xiao Lu"** Luhan gulped as Sehun suddenly went on top of him, eyes are low and scanning him like a snake that makes Luhan harder to breathe.  
  
**"you're so beautiful, xiao lu"** Sehun sweetly said before claiming Luhan's lips, following every beat of the song. Luhan choose the right song. Sehun can't believe he make this beautiful man under him, he promised marrying him first before sex but if his lover is naughty as Luhan. They would really end up like this. And who can resist his beautiful lips dancing with his beautifully like it was perfectly build for each other.  
  
Sehun's fingers slowly crawl down to Luhan's hole, teasing his entrance that makes him moan between their heated kiss. Luhan open his mouth to make moans for Sehun fingers that slowly fucking him.  
  
**"se-se haaah that haah"** he moans while closing his eyes to concentrate what's inside him. He can't believe how long Sehun's fingers can reach compare to his, he is hitting more good spots.  
  
**"oh this"** Sehun felt he hit Luhan's good spot that made the smaller to moan louder everytime hitting that part. Sehun smirk as he felt the superiority upon finding Luhan's good spot that made his lover go crazy about.  
  
Sehun slowly pulled out his fingers to get his hard on ready. Luhan breathe heavily and lift his head up a little to watch Sehun undress his pants and boxers that shows the long, hard cock he is been wanting to see for so long.  
  
Luhan slowly get up to crawl between Sehun's legs and spread it, he didn't even had an eye contact to Sehun but instead he hold onto his hard on that hard as rock. He lick the tip that oozes pre-cum. Sehun only could do it sit back on the headboard and let Luhan give him a sexy blowjob.  
  
**"fu-AH-ck"** Sehun groans as he felt his tip is hitting on Luhan's throat, Sehun look down and brush Luhan's soft and black hair. **"s-stop xiao lu, I might come"** Luhan follows, suddenly forgetting his principles on not following anyone's order over lust.  
  
Luhan let out Sehun's hard on wet and aching to come, they are both panting and Luhan's throat is still sore but he didn't mind it as he don't want stop things because of his worrisome boyfriend. He sat on Sehun's lap and he can feel Sehun's wet hard cock brushing between his buttcheeks.  
  
**"xiao lu ah"** Sehun softly calls while planting kisses and hickey on Luhan's long neck, licking his skin and adams apple that tickles the smaller. They started kissing again while Sehun is slowly pushing in his hard on that really got harder as he insert just the tip.  
  
Luhan stop their heated kiss, hold onto Sehun's broad shoulder while looking into his face that shows he is having a good feeling. Luhan breathe slowly to calm his nerves even he felt like something is about to rip as a thick cock is slowly conquering his untouched insides. This is the first time he had sex and he think after this sex he will look to others no more. Sehun for him is a whole package, he is handsome as hell, he is big, gentle, he is caring especially to him and lastly he is in love with him.  
  
_I'll never let this man go._  
  
**_"take a deep breath"_** Sehun whispers gently, warning Luhan for what comes next. Luhan slowly nod his head. Sehun hold on his slim waist and in one swift he fucked in his wholeness that gives him pleasure of being squeezed tightly inside Luhan's warmth. Luhan who just screamed so loud his hard on is oozing with cum once again, he cover his mouth as he felt like crying at the thing inside him suddenly becomes harder and bigger.  
  
**"don't cry, you wanted this"** even Sehun don't like to see Luhan cry he stayed unbothered as he wanted to continue the course until the end, the man he loves wanted him so bad like how he wanted him right now so he can't stop as they are just starting. Luhan nod, took a deep breath to relax his muscles to get used to the hard cock inside.  
  
Sehun slowly lay him down, kiss his both legs before spreading them. He placed his arms on both side of Luhan's head so he could see his full face once he fuck him so hard. **"AAAH~ FUCK XIAO LU~"** Sehun groans as he pulled out and felt the tightness around _his_. Sehun felt really good so he put it back in that makes the smaller pant and breathe heavily, he broke down in tears because of the pain in every thrusts.  
  
**"se-se...wa-wait ah!"** Sehun didn't listen and just continue thrusting in and out while watching Luhan's crying face, listening to his scream and moans that just made him to move harder in him. Luhan close his eyes and open his mouth to form a sensual moans, moans that says he is now feeling all good. He is not in pain, he is being pleasured whenever Sehun thrusts harder and hitting good spots in him. He wanted to say harder but he think Sehun knows what he is doing even it was his first as he went harder and he made it twice the speed before. He is about to reach his climax, fluids are running so fast inside him but Luhan came first on his stomach once again but that didn't stop Sehun from thrusting that doubles the sensitivity on Luhan.  
  
**"HNNNG AAAH SEHUN! SE-SE AH! IM CUMMING AGAIN! FASTERRRR~"** Sehun look down to Luhan's cock and couldn't see any cum came out, he stop and look at Luhan's face who is making a dry orgasm. _fuck._  
  
Sehun chuckle at how cute he is when having a dry orgasm, he fuck his lover harder, he kissed him, bit his lower lip, grope his nipples and massages it. Luhan's head is swirling as he don't know what to feel anymore, pain, breathless or pleasure.  
  
Sehun stop everything that he is doing, hold on to Luhan's thin waist and did a very hard thrust. **"AAAAAAH! XIAO LU! HAAAAH!"** He groans, move his head back as he finally came a ton of cum inside. Luhan pant then look at the man who took his ass virginity. He look so handsome even sweat is dripping down his face and muscle actually it just added sexiness on him, he is panting while looking on where they are connected to make sure his cum won't spill out. He wanted to give it all to Luhan.  
  
Luhan just let Sehun do his thing, he lay down and feel Sehun's hot juices flowing inside him. He felt accomplished, after several naughtiness and seduction so Sehun could notice him finally he is in. _I'm not gonna die virgin._  
  
**"FUCK! AH!"** Luhan scream as he felt Sehun's sudden movement, he even scream as the taller pulled out his hard on which is still hard. **"you are still hard!?"**  
  
**"yes! so come here sit!"** Sehun pulled Luhan to sit on his lap and slowly get in, he kissed him while thrusting upwards that made the smaller whimper as he still feel sore but Sehun is starting to pound on him again. **"you want me to be ravish you said, right?"** Luhan admits he said that but he didn't know Sehun is this hard with sex, he might die while his dick inside him.  
  
**"ye-yes~"** Luhan answers, Sehun continue thrusting upward. **"damn it hurts AH!"** Sehun didn't stop a second until Luhan's moan and screams **"fuckkk so good!" "AAAAH HA-HARDERR" "SE-SEHUN!"**  
  
Sehun pulled out to change their position in dog-style, Luhan just hug Sehun's pillow that smells like him while his butt is up in the air waiting to be fuck. Luhan startled when Sehun slap his butt that felt so refreshing and made him thought that butt slapping is his new kink. Sehun slap it more as he can see his own cum coming out. **"it's spilling, don't waste my cum xiao lu"** Sehun slap the other face of Luhan's butt.  
  
Sehun kneel behind him, pointed his tip on the wet entrance while he is holding on Luhan's waist once again he fucked him. Cum is slowing dripping on Luhan's inner thigh whenever Sehun is thrusting in and out while _his_ is dripping cum on Sehun's sheets painting it with mix cum of them.  
  
The room filled with groans, moans, skin slapping, wetness and heavy breaths that made the atmosphere become more erotic. Sehun stop moving as he thought something again.  
**"fuck me with your hole, xiao lu"** Luhan glance back at Sehun but he don't have time to argue anymore, he wanted to feel Sehun inside more. He went in all fours so he could move his hips back and forth while Sehun is just smiling watching Luhan's butt pound on his hard on that is about to explode a load. He can't believe that Luhan obeys him the whole time of the course, wishing he is like that when it comes to business but he knows it's impossible. He'll just make the most of his obedient boyfriend while still last.  
  
**"Im cumming"** Sehun hold on Luhan's waist and started thrusting more aggressively and harder, base deep. Luhan can feel his balls slapping on him as he thrust while his tip is hitting good spots inside that just makes him moan and moan.  
  
**"SEHUN! SEHUN! THAAAAAT! AH~"**  
**"FUCK XIAO LU! UGH! FUCK! AH THAT'S SO GOOD!"**  
  
Sehun back hugged Luhan and pulled him up to sit on his lap while still cumming inside but it only spilled out. But Sehun didn't mind, he kissed Luhan shoulder going up to his neck, jaw and lastly to his lips. After the kiss Sehun rest his head on Luhan's shoulder and stayed on that position while Sehun still making his release.  
  
After they catch their breaths Luhan pulled out that made them both moan and felt the tightness inside Luhan. **"ouch! it hurts!"** Luhan whines while laying face down on the bed, his whole body is exhausted and even his insides are sore. Now he realized that Sehun is a real beast in bed but he loves it so much, his inside is full but his heart is full of love from Sehun as well.  
  
  
While Luhan is in pain Sehun couldn't take his eyes off Luhan's butt and his inner thighs are painted with his own cum. He get on top of him, rub his semi erect cock between Luhan's wet buttcheeks once again like it's asking for another round.  
  
**"give me a break sehun-ah~"** Luhan whines and chuckle as the taller keeps on kissing his ear, Luhan tried to shrug him off but the hard on brushing between his but right now is getting a hard on again. Luhan ready himself for a heavenly round once again but then it got interrupted by a phone ringing.  
  
**"fuck!"** Sehun cursed that made Luhan smile as he can feel the frustration under the curse. Sehun crawl on his bed to side table to pick up his phone. **"WHAT!?"**  
  
**"Grand Master Oh wants to have a talk with you, Young Master"** Sehun look at the dialer, it was the Oh's personal butler. Sehun get up and wears his black silky robe. Luhan noticed the seriousness on Sehun's face and he think he knows who called him. **_"please be at the Grandmaster's house first thing in the morning"_**  
  
**"yes but tell him I'll be taking Xiao Luhan"** Sehun look at Luhan who startled at the sudden mentioned of his name.  
  
**_"Is it for the marriage, Young Master?"_** Sehun is been telling stories to his father about marrying Luhan and he think this would be the perfect time to ask him.  
  
**"I hope he would say yes"** Sehun said still looking at Luhan who can easily reads what Sehun meant.  
  
**_"Ah I guess Young Master is in a middle of asking, sorry to interrupt. Grandmaster Oh is excited to hear the news please call us back"_**  
  
**"I will, thank you."**  
  
**_"Have a good night, Young Master"_** the butler ended the call. Sehun walk inside his walk in closet, pulled a drawer where he hides the red box he is been keeping for so long. He walkout and he saw Luhan is already sitting on the end of the bed, there's a blanket is covering his body and he is watching him come near him.  
  
**"hey"** Sehun calls and kneel on the carpeted floor while looking up to Luhan's beautiful dreamy eyes that didn't change even time flies by. **"we've been together since we get into this dangerous world, I know it's tough but when I'm with you everything around me becomes beautiful. Have I already said that?"**  
  
Luhan nod and laugh a little. **"yeah, you already said that on my birthday! but I love hearing it again now"**  
  
**"I knew it!"** Sehun smile and laugh a little as well, think of things he haven't said to Luhan but he runs out of words. **"I fucking love you, Xiao Luhan"**  
  
Luhan heard those words but he is not get used to on hearing it from Sehun who is not expressive with words specially those three little words but even though like that he can still feel Sehun's love through his actions. A sudden memories of them together as kids came back, as Sehun always save his ass from other kids who bullies him. Their cute promises when they are kids that they will love each other until the end and they will marry each other when they gets older.  
  
  
Sehun showed the red box to Luhan that made him gasp for air even Sehun is already giving him hints of asking him to marry him but still he is surprised as that moment is already happening. You really can never tell.  
  
**"we are stuck on this shit but can we fulfill our promise to each other when we are kids?"** Sehun asked. **"would you like to sleep on this bed everyday with me? make breakfast with me? grocery shopping? fight Spinx with me if he want some another fight? "** Luhan chuckle as he noticed Sehun is blabbering words now and he think that is his cue to answer.  
  
**"yes I do, I always do and you know that"** Luhan cupped his lover's face, he kissed him on the lips couple of times. Sehun smile and he still feel nervous even Luhan already said yes, he open the red box and it shows two silver cartier rings.  
  
**"wow"** Luhan said under his breathe, he can only see this kind of scenes on movies. Sehun held Luhan's delicate hands, slip the ring in and he was right upon buying it. _It's beautiful on him._  
  
Luhan take out the other ring then he put it on Sehun's ring finger then he intertwined their hands with the rings. **"they are beautiful"** Luhan said, he look at Sehun who is busy staring at their hands. And Luhan smiled more when Sehun kissed their ring then he get on the bed, hands are still together and he slowly lay Luhan down on bed again and started kissing his now _**fiance**_.  
  
  
Luhan spread his legs for Sehun to position between it again, using his other hand he pulled the rope of Sehun robe. Luhan is so ready again to have his first sex being Sehun's fiance when suddenly another phone call coming from Sehun's phone. They stop kissing,Luhan let go of Sehun's hand to stand up and pick up the phone at it was a call coming from his Father. The Grandmaster.

  
**_"so? did Luhan said yes?"_**  
  
**"yes! but can you call like tomorrow Dad? I'm still busy with something"**  
  
**_"AHA! THAT'S MY BOY! GO GET ME GRANDSONS OKA-"_** Sehun ended the call, shut it down to make sure no more interruptions then went on top of Luhan again.  
  
**"DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON YOUR DAD?"** Luhan said in disbelief that his fiance hang up on a mafia clan leader. Imagine if he is not Sehun he would be dead by now.  
  
_**"yeah, and he said I need to get him grandsons!"**_  
  
**"GRANDSONS!?"**  
  
**"yup, let's do it now so we can make more"** Sehun didn't let Luhan answer him and just chuckle while kissing him. Luhan just give in and give the man wants. _Grandbabies okay! let's make you guys._  
  
**THE END.**  


**Author's Note:**

> 《 Hi everyone! I hope you like the first story of my fic relay! Thank you for reading! I know it's a very cliche story but I just want to give my own version of it. Please please give me some love through comments, I would really appreciate it! Again thank you and see you on 02.20 ♡ 
> 
> Love, selucent. ♡ 》


End file.
